He Did What!
by RavenPrinceKili
Summary: Birdflash warning. Selena walks in on in unpleasant sight and Dick and Wally run away.


**Reverse AU! Birdflash,Roy x ****Cheshire, and BatCat. Terry is the oldest and Dick is the youngest. Bye Bye!**

* * *

><p>Selena Kyle looked at her son and his friend with curiosity. "So...you guys wanna stay at the manor for a sleepover?"<p>

"Come on mom! We're best buds!"

"But all of us aren't gonna be here for a few hours. Terry is going on a date. Damian, Tim, Stephanie are going to a movie. Cassandra and Jason are going to buy groceries for Alfred while he is going Christmas shopping. Bruce is going to Star City for a meeting with Oliver, and I'm going to visit Ivy. Are you sure I can trust you?"

"Yes mom! I'll make sure nothing happens to the manor, or the fridge!" Dick confirmed, ignoring Wally's shouts of protest.

"Okay. All our numbers are on speed dial. You know all the emergency numbers?"

"Yes!" Dick exclaimed while pushing his mom out the door. Selena turned around and kissed her little birdies cheek and smiled at Wally.

"Be safe sweeties. And don't have too much fun." Dick smiled and walked her to the door.

"Have fun, and don't go stealing again. I don't wanna explain to Tati why his wife is in jail...again." Selena smiled from that last comment and nodded.

"Of course! Be careful!" Dick nodded and watched as his adoptive mom drove off. He turned around and walked into Wayne manor, to only be ambushed by a pair of lips he knows all too well. He pulled away after a few seconds and looked at his speedster.

"Now...what should we do?" Dick smiled and pulled out a few videos games.

"I might have a few ideas." Wally smiled and swept his secret boyfriend and went into the game room.

* * *

><p>Selena got out of her car and went up the steps of Wayne Manor. Ivy wanted to steal, but Selena didn't want to break her promise to her little bird, so she left early. She went upstairs to surprise her little birdie, but instead, she was the one surprised.<p>

She was Dick and Wally making out on the Dick's bed, and in their pants. She gasped and grabbed Wally off of her son. They both gasped and she threw them their shirts.

"Get dressed! Now!" She ordered. "Meet me downstairs! Wally! Get your stuff together!"

They both nodded and looked down as they got their stuff together.

...

Both came downstairs and looked at Selena. "I called your uncle Barry and he is on his way to pick you up. I will tell him later of what I saw, and I will also tell Dick's siblings, Alfred, and Bruce." They both gulped.

"Knock, Knock!" Barry's voice said as he entered the room. Selena grabbed Wally and pushed him into his chest.

"Here!" Barry looked confused but didn't ask questions. They left and Selena glared at her son.

"Do you know idea what you were doing?! You are only thirteen!"

"But me and him are dating and he seemed to be into it!"

"Did he forced you?!"

"No! I thought that's what we're supposed to do!"

"No! You don't! From now you are not allowed to see Wally outside of the team!" Dick gasped in horror and glared at Selena.

"You can't tell me what to do! You're not my mom!" Selena blinked and growled.

"Don't you use that, 'I'm not your mother, so I cant tell you what to do' bit! My mind is made up!" Dick growled and stomped up the stairs. "Where do you think you're going?!"

"To my room! You can't make me stay away from Wally! I love him!"

"You don't love anyone!"

"I hate you!" Selena's eyes widen and watched as Dick stomped upstairs. She sat on the couch and wiped the tears from her eyes.

...

Dick growled and started packing. No one was gonna make him stay away from Wally. They have been through too much to stop now! _'No! I'm gonna run away with him!'_

Heput in clothes, his cell phone, a map, his computer and charger, and about 10,000 dollars in cash, and any other things me made need. He put it over his shoulder and jumped out the window onto a tree. While he did that, Wally was waiting for him with a bag of his own.

"Ready sweetie?" Wally asked. Dick nodded and jumped into his beloveds arms.

* * *

><p>When the rest of the bat family arrived, Selena was pacing in front of the fireplace. "Umm...Selena?" Terry asked. She snapped out her thoughts and told everyone to sit down. She retold what happened and their eyes widen.<p>

"They did what?!" Bruce snapped. Selena nodded.

"He said he hated me and that I couldn't stop them from seeing each other." Bruce's eyes widen and was about to march up there, but Damian stopped him.

"Maybe it would be wise if I talked to him." Bruce sighed and nodded and let his biological son go talk to Dick. Not that long after, they heard foot steps running down the steps.

"He's gone!"

* * *

><p>Wally knocked on Roy's apartment and waited for their archer friend. Soon later, Roy came to the door, with Cheshire at his side. "Umm...Do you have a place where we can stay?"<p>

"I'm in the middle of something, but I have a tree house at Star City park you can use until I'm done. Alright?" They modded and left the two alone.

...

Wally found the tree house no time flat and put their stuff down. "So this is life on the road. The wind in our faces, no adults to tell us what to do. The wide open space, the freedom! Anythimg we can do!" He looked over to his boyfriend, who was cuddling into his chest.

"And I know what I wanna do first." Robin blushed and kissed his boyfriend. The red head smirked and beg for entrance, which the boy wonder agreed to. Not soon later, the red head was about to pull Dick's Shirt up, but he was stopped.

"What?" Dick sighed and cuddled with his boyfriend.

"I...I told Selena I hater her. The look on her face..." Tears started to fall down his face and onto Wally's shirt. Wally stayed their and comforted his love. After a few minutes he stopped.

"I r-ruined your shirt..."

"It's okay. Let's go to sleep. Will do that stuff when you're ready." Wally kissed Dick's forehead and pulled an extra blanket on top of the two.

* * *

><p>The search for the two lovers went on until morning. Selena talked Bruce out of calling the Justicr League, but he was still able to call Oliver and Barry. "I can't believe those two would do this!"<p>

"Were you able to get hold of Roy?"

"He's ignoring me."

"I'm gonna look with Oliver in Star City. You guys keep looking at Central, Metropolis, and Gotham. They have to be somewhere!"

"Okay!"

...

Oliver and Selena split up once they got to Star City. Oliver went the wrong way because Selena had put a tracker on Dick. Living with Bruce does come in handy. They climbed into a tree house in the park and saw the two love birds. She was about to wake them up, but she saw the way Wally was holding her little birdie. She smiled and strokes Dick's hair.

He nuzzled unconsciousily against her hand and purred as well._ 'I guess he is both a bat_ _and a cat.'_ She smiled and woke them up.

Both of their eyes widen when they saw Selena. "Shh. I'm not gonna tear you apart. Seeing how you love each other and that Wally was comforting my little bird, you guys can stay together. But you are grounded, no partol, and no team! But I can still let you guys call and text each other."

"Thanks Selena!" They sang.

"But I'm not protecting Wally from the wrath of Bruce, the bat siblings, or Alfred. Understood? Or the villains of Gotham. You know how much they love their little birdie." They gulped and she led them to Wayne Manor.

* * *

><p>When they got to Wayne Manor, they were in a hell of a lot of trouble. "You almost gave away your innocence, said you hated your mother, ran away, took 10,000 dollars, lamd ied to me about you and Wally!" Exclaimed Bruce.<p>

"Almost took Dick's innocence, almost got Beuce to kill me, ran away, and lied about your relationship! I have no problem with you dating him, but don't risk my life!" Barry yelled. Oliver snicker.

"Mother Hens."

"We went to Roy's, but he was doing the nasty with Cheshire." Ollie's eyes widen and gasped.

"What?!" He took out his cellphone and called Roy. When he answered, he started yelling like a mad man. "What are you doing-"

* * *

><p><strong>This is like a Sequal to 'They Did What?!'. You don't need to read that to read this. <strong>


End file.
